


Only The Newest Eclipses Will Matter, But Only After We Listen To Old Worlds

by ZapstarBopstar



Series: Standing Millions Of Miles Away~ [1]
Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, OT+ - Freeform, OT3, OT4, OT5, Open Relationships, Other, Polyamory, otp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22246255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZapstarBopstar/pseuds/ZapstarBopstar
Summary: It's so much easier when New York looks a bit less of a mess.
Relationships: Boo-Boo Kipling/Napoleon, Boo-Boo/Napoleon/Carmelita, Carmelita/Boo-Boo Kipling, Ezekiel/Rudy, Marcus "Dizzee" Kipling/Thor, Marcus "Dizzee" Kipling/Thor/Other(s), Ms. Green/Wanda (The Get Down), Mylene Cruz/Ezekiel "Zeke" Figuero, Mylene Cruz/Regina Diaz, Mylene Cruz/Regina Diaz/Yolanda Kipling, Mylene Cruz/Shaolin Fantastic/Ezekiel "Zeke" Figuero, Mylene Cruz/Yolanda Kipling, Ra-Ra Kipling/MC Luke Skywalker Cage, Ra-Ra Kipling/Tanya, Regina Diaz/Yolanda Kipling, Regina Diaz/Yolanda Kipling/Yvonne, Regina Diaz/Yvonne, Regina/Little Wolf, Shaolin Fantastic/Ezekiel "Zeke" Figuero, Shaolin Fantastic/Marcus "Dizzee" Kipling, Shaolin Fantastic/Marcus "Dizzee" Kipling/Thor, Shaolin Fantastic/Thor, Yolanda Kipling/Yvonne
Series: Standing Millions Of Miles Away~ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601407





	1. Oh, oh, oh

**Author's Note:**

> Rudy and Thor are white passing. Little Wolf is a good boyfriend in this timeline.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are at a party and in this timeline Boo's little girlfriend is a whole lot nicer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thor is mixed with Mexican and Rudy is mixed with Colombian.

I pulled up to the party with my guy and my gal and my high and my pals and don't really know what the problem is, you know? That Beautiful Girl* that Shaolin and Thor were going on and on about is the DJ and so far, she's doing beyond great, but don't tell that Pakoussa nigga that. I decide to find something to eat.

All the food is spicy, and Ra is trying his hardest.

According to his hoes, he's also doing beyond great.

Being myself, I am very happy to see that the ladies love me.

Leon might be the only guy for me, at least for right now.

The other people here are unique, and I prefer it that way.


	2. Kix

I sit with my boyfriend and his girlfriend and I think I'd stay like this forever if I could/She likes me too, I call her Candy no Caramel

Boo thinks we should kiss already/He'd get more satisfaction that one might expect

He buys me a tennis bracelet the day after the club party event thing/I love it but I pretend it's lame

Candy sees through me first/She kisses me so I cannot deny it

Miles almost keels over, laughing/I punch him in the arm, it's still funny to them both

We eat candy after and I hold their hands/The others are all like "Finally" and "Aw, them so cute"

She hugs me tight and he steals my soda with love/I admit that I adore him and her and the gift

I sit with our boyfriend and our girlfriend and I know I'd stay like this forever if I could/I like her too, she calls me Naps and Lion as well

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters are snippets of life, portrayed in order.


End file.
